Amor en Vestroia
by SweetMegu
Summary: Ace y Mira se enamoran, todo esta bien hasta que Spectra los separara y todo por un plan malevolo junto a el padre de ambos, el profesor Clay. Y como consecuencia, Alice se vera involucrada en este plan. Al final, renunciara al amor para protegerlo...
1. Miradas

_Konnchiwaa! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les trigo un fic de ACEXMIRA, mi pareja favorita, bakugan no me pertenece por que no es yaoi y los personajes de vestroia no dominan la serie xD. Espero que la disfruten, y me dejen muchos REVIEWS por que sin ustedes mis queridos lectores este fic seria una tumba D: pero esencialmente léanla. SayOonaraa!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Megu-chan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>

AMOR EN VESTROIA… *cap1: Miradas*

La resistencia bakugan se encontraba peleando con Spectra y sus secuases. Mira sentía que alguien la observaba y dirigió su vista a aquel lugar. Ace…Ace la miraba, asiendo que se sonrojara, después le sonrio, cosa sumamente rara en el, y más en un momento asi, un mayor sonrojo fue inevitable. De las palabras amenazadoras, pasaron a unas más fuertes casi a insultos. La pelinaranja harta gritó.

-¡Ya basta hermano!- todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, nadie sabia que era su hermano. Spectra dio una pequeña risita y saco a su bakugan de la batalla ante un Dan furioso, se acerco a ella y tomo su barbilla para que lo encarara.

-Solo lo hago por ti querida Mira, pero ten en cuenta que si me los topo de nuevo, no sabes de lo que seria capaz- hablo con sequedad cual desierto

-Kieth…- susurro la pelinaranja

-Vendré por ti Mira- le hablo igual en un susurro para luego alejarse.

Después de ello, Ace la molestaba con el…"hermana de Spectra" lo hacia en forma de burla, Mira se lo tomaba en broma, pero a veces le hería pensar que quizá se lo restregaba en la cara, no estaba involucrada en sus planes, pero eran de la misma sangre. De igual forma, le gustaba tener a Ace "molestándola" seguramente sentía algo por el, pero nunca se había dado cuenta debido a los problemas que tenia vestroia acerca de los bakugan. Era un día normal en vestroia, la resistencia bakugan buscaba alguna señal o mensaje de los vexos frente a una enorme pantalla. Mientras los demás lo hacían, Ace aprovecho y se acerco a Mira.

-Hola…

-Hola- contestó divertida, pero al notar que el peliazul le miraba frente a frente se sonrojo.

-No te pareces a Spectra- le dijo sin perderla de vista

-¿Encerio?- se miraban directamente, Mira se perdia en esos hermosos ojos… sentía como si se derritiera… En ese momento quería que solo estuviesen ellos dos en ese lugar, pasando horas y horas mirándose. Pero una alarma le hizo volver, llegaron hasta donde indicaba la gran pantalla. Pero no encontraron nada. El lugar era como una pequeña ciudad, por el entusiasmo de Dan y Baron decidieron quedarse por un rato. Mira había comprado una botella de agua, todas esas personas hicieron que la tirase, por suerte y estaba cerrada. Ace se proponía a levantarla, pero Mira fue más veloz y la levanto.

-Yo la iba a recoger

-Pero ya lo hice yo- El peleador darkus le miro nuevamente a los ojos…Mira se sonrojo, mordió levemente su labio y soltó la botella apropósito. Para eso, Ace la recogió.

-¿Feliz?

-Hmm… Quiza...- le sonrio. Asi habían pasado varias horas, Ace se había perdido, lo buscaban hasta que por si solo llego hasta ellos.

-¿Por qué te cuelgas de mi brazo?- dijo refiriéndose a la chica castaña con una gotita en la cabeza. Mira solo observo la escena mientras los demás reian, ¿realmente se estaba enamorando de Ace? En ese momento no sentía nada, no sentía celos, seguramente solo se sonrojaba por tener los ojos de Ace fijos en ella, solo era todo. Se propusieron a irse, dispuestos a regresar de nuevo en otra ocasión, ya que habían encontrado cosas de sus intereses. Al llegar al móvil, Mira observaba por la ventana. Ace se le acercó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Observo las aves

-Ya veo, son hermosas- dijo volteo a verla, la pelinaranja quiso ocultar su sonrojo pero fue inevitable y mejor giro su cara.

-Si…

Lo conocía desde hace mucho, pero era la primera vez que se le acercaba tanto y se ponía de esa manera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Megu-chan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bastante corto, pero no tenia mucho tiempo… en fin, seguirá más adelante, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Hasta el próximo Cap. _


	2. Algo Más

DISFRUTEN y dejen REVIEWS **Bastante corto -.-U**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ x-Megu-x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AMOR EN VESTROIA *cap2: Algo más*

Mira últimamente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, como quisiera no estar rodeada de hombres y que solo hubiera una chica con quien platicar acerca de chicos, ella no tenia mucho experiencia en esto, pues había tenido propuestas tiempo atrás pero siempre las rechazaba por temor a no ser una buena pareja aparte de que no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar esas cursilerías. De igual forma siempre se le veía siendo molestada por Ace, quien logro hacerse muy cercano a ella, los demás no prestaban demasiada atención a que clase de relación entraban esos dos, tan solo querían que sus amigos fuesen felices. Pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba, pues Spectra, su hermano, había dicho que vendría por ella, pero que abra querido decir con eso. Mira solo se quedaba sentada afuera del móvil mirando su teléfono, Spectra apareció en la pantalla. Comenzaron a conversar débilmente, pero Ace llego y arrebato el teléfono, lo cual Mira se preocupo por que si no verían que trama unirse a Spectra, pero no era verdad. Mira trataba de quitárselo dándole pequeños golpes, pero ante esto el peliazul apretó un botón sin querer asiendo que la conversación quedara en el olvido, pero no se dio cuenta. La separo un poco y se hecho a correr al móvil, con Mira detrás de el. Todos miraban curiosos la graciosa persecución, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y se propusieron a terminar lo que estaban asiendo. Por otro lado Ace había quedado acorralado, se regresaría por donde había venido, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues la pelinaranja ya había llegado, solo se acorralo más en una esquina, alzando el brazo para que Mira no alcanzara el teléfono, pero esta se paraba de puntas, sosteniéndose del pecho de Ace. Sus rostros se encontraban cerca aunque en diferentes direcciones, pero aún así podían sentir el aliento cálido del otro, en Ace se noto un leve sonrojo, pero se armo de valor y de la nada giro su rostro quedando frente a frente con Mira, la cual dejo de batallar para quedarse quita y mirarlo de la misma forma, ambos se sonrojaron.

-¿Andarías conmigo?- preguntó de la nada

-S-Si…- respondió más roja de lo usual y con una sonrisa en su cara, lo cual Ace se la devolvió, algo no muy visto en el, pero ella ya conocía esa encantadora sonrisa… Se acercaron un poco más pero escucharon que los demás se acercaban así que se separaron, ambos estaban nervios. Mira estaba temblando de la emoción, en realidad no podía creerlo, pero era verdad, se sentía tan contenta, esperaba y no echarlo a perder, pero como alguien como el, se fijaría en alguien como ella, eso era un secreto de la vida, pero así era el destino, y si paso fue por algo.


	3. Por fin

=Bakugan no me pertenece= DISFRUTEN más que nada y dejen REVIEWS. Gracias ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SweetMegu ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AMOR EN VESTROIA *cap3: Por fin*

Aún no se podía creer que era pareja de Ace… solo esperaba no arruinarlo con su poca experiencia. Todo estuvo normal ese día, solo se notaban más juntos de lo normal. Casi ninguno hablaba por digamos ese "shock". Al día siguiente Dan propuso que fueran de nuevo a se ciudad, todos terminaron aceptando, les faltaban unas vacaciones. Al llegar todos se fueron por sus lados, menos nuestra parejita que se tomó de la mano y comenzaron a observar las bellas cosas que mostraban y las delicias que vendían. Era un día perfecto, ellos podían estar juntos y platicar como lo más normal.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el peliazul

-¿Bien que?

-Me debes amm… ¿un beso?- dijo con un leve sonrojo pero en forma divertida, al escuchar esto Mira también se sonrojo

-C-cierto…- Se acercó un poco.

– ¡Rayos! Perdí la apuesta ¬¬- Dijo Dan divertido

-¡Daan! ¿Q-qué apuesta? Pregunto Mira sonrojada

-Todos apostamos que si ustedes serian pareja o no

-¡Enserio! ¿Y quien gano?- Pregunto Ace con brillo en los ojos.

-¡Ace!¬¬-

-Lo siento -.- ¡Bueno ya dime!- (Mira: ¬¬)

-Baron y Shun ganaron, ellos acertaron de que serian pareja y fue correcto

-¡Ellos!- Gritaron al unisonó, era obvio en Baron, pues el se daba cuenta de todo, ¡Pero en Shun! Valla, eso era algo que no conocían del todo.

-Si, aparte…- Les arrojo una tela que calló en cabeza de ambos. –Es un lugar público, váyanse a otro lado tortolitos-

-No estamos asiendo nada malo- Respondió Ace

-Bueno, nunca se sabe…- dijo con una cara picara que hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran.

-¡Pervertido!- Grito el peliazul para perseguirlo y no tardo mucho en atraparlo y regresar a lado de su amada que los miraba divertida e inmediatamente ir en busca de su mano. Dejando a un Dan "chibi" con un chipote en la cabeza.

-Que malo…

-Eso te pasa por decir esas cosas- le dijo con una venita en la cabeza para luego irse con Mira. Al poco rato todos se reunieron y se fueron al móvil. Ace descansaba en su habitación, Mira llamó a la puerta la cual estaba abierta y entró. Se sentó al lado de Ace mientras este estaba acostado. Se inclino asía el y sus labios fueron unidos en un tierno beso… ¡Santos cocos! ¡Por fin! Se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente notando como en el rostro de su acompañante se tornaba carmesí. Era un momento perfecto…

-Ya esta la… cena…- dijo Marucho con un poco de rubor –D-discúlpenme- Se retiró mientras ambos chicos reían sobre lo ocurrido, y juntos fueron a cenar. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Ace y Mira se encontraban observando por una ventana.

-No paro de reir por la expresión de Marucho- dijo Mira

-Lo…se…- Tomo su barbilla y por unos minutos se observaron fijamente a los ojos… Mira siempre se perdía en esos hermosos ojos… De la nada Ace la beso necesitado de sus labios, pero aún no dejaba de ser casto, Mira correspondió, pero algo en ella no iba bien…¿Dónde andaba su corazón? Que no latía fuerte al estar con el, ¿Dónde estaban esas "mariposas"? No lograba sentirlas…


	4. Problemas part1

=Bakugan no me pertence= DISFRUTEN más que nada y dejen REVIEWS por favor :D

* * *

><p>~~SweetMegu~~<p>

AMOR EN VESTROIA *cap4: Problemas part1*

_¿Dónde andaba su corazón? Que no latía fuerte al estar con el, ¿Dónde estaban esas "mariposas"? No lograba sentirlas….._

Mira despertó amargamente, pues casi no había dormido, se la paso toda lo noche dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en por que no sentía nada cuando estaba con Ace, ella sabía que lo quería, le agradaban sus besos y con la calidez que lo hacia, pero… habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y si esa llama que la unía a el como algo más que amigos, ¿Desapareció…? Ya ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Lavo su cara y se vistió para después dirigirse a almorzar. Pero antes se encontró con Ace.

-Buenos días Mira- Le dijo sin emoción

-Buenos días Ace-¿Y si Ace ya no la quería tampoco? ¡Rayos! Sabía que por su poca experiencia la estúpida magia del amor se acabaría, por no saber que hacer en situaciones como esa. _"Hazlo que te indique el corazón" _Pensó. Siempre había escuchado eso, pero en estos momentos no sentía que tenía ese órgano vital para vivir, pero algo en ella reacciono. Tomó el rostro de Ace y lo acercó al suyo, uniendo sus labios. Esto le sorprendió al Peliazul, pero lo correspondió y la tomo por la cintura. Bueno… sigue tu corazón ¿no?, ¿por que no mejor a tu mente? Eso hizo la vestal… Después de unos minutos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, ignorando el rojo de las mejillas de ambos, fueron directo a almorzar junto con los demás. Ninguno de sus amigos había comentado algo sobre su relación, eso creían… Al llegar a la mesa, Dan y Marucho estaban pintados con plumones en el rostro ambos mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Al verlos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras Baron y Shun terminaban de decorarlos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los pintan?- pregunto Ace

-Recuerdan la apuesta que les dije…- Respondió Dan

-Si…¬¬- contentaron ambos

-Bueno, los que perdieran debían ser pintados, era eso o andar disfrazado de chica- Comenzaron a reír nuevamente, su relación había sido vista como una apuesta, bueno, admitían que se veían graciosos, los chicos con bigote y adornos en la cara.

-¿Por cuánto estarán así?-

-Mira… sálvanos… estaremos así hasta que se borre la tinta.

-Hahaha, no, mejor tomen estos chicos- les ofreció plumones permanentes, se borraban un poco con agua, pero tardarían varios días hasta que se quite por completo. – Déjenme pintar a mi también- Se abrió paso entre Shun y Baron para hacerle estrellas y corazones.

-¡No es justo! Ustedes tienen toda la diversión- Dijo Ace asiendo un puchero, Mira volteo a verlo y le ofreció su mano dándole una sonrisa, la acepto, jalándolo lo atrajo hasta ella y le dio un plumón. Era divertido, eso les pasaba por apostar a sus espaldas. Más tarde, podían ver a Dan y Marucho paseando por el móvil con la cara rayoneada, mientras que los demás disfrutaban del día y se ocupaban de sus cosas fuera del móvil. Ese día Ace se había alejado de ella, en la mañana no la había saludo como los días anteriores, en algunos momentos su sonrisa que tan pocas veces se le veía, aparecía y desaparecía sin razón cuando la miraba. Sentada en una roca y con una libreta en su regazo, se puso a dibujar cualquier cosa, con tal de no parecer desesperada por que le hablara, aunque extrañaba que lo hiciera. Una mano robo su libreta. Ace la miraba con atención, a pesar de ser perseguido por la pelinaranja, quien parecía nerviosa.

-¡Oye dámela! ¡No, no veas!- decía nerviosa pero a la vez divertida por las caras que hacia al ver su garabatos.

-Valla que te entretienes dibujando…- Paró de hablar al notar en la esquina unas palabras que hicieron sonrojar al Peliazul. Mira también se sonrojo… la había descubierto… Ace se le acercó e intento abrazarla, pero algo en el bolsillo de Mira le hizo separarse de el y caminar lejos, ante la mirada del peleador darkus, quien tomo la pluma y empezó a garabatear en otra hoja. ¡Rayos! Por fin la iba a abrazar incluso besar por lo que estaba escribiendo y tubo que alejarse, se sentía mal por que fue como un "no me toques", pero sabía que no se molestaría. Ya bastante lejos de los demás, Mira contesto su móvil.

-¿Qué pasa Kieth?

-Querida Mira, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi cuartel?

-No puedo, Dan y los demás se darían cuenta

-Bueno lo diré por aquí…- Al escuchar todo esto Mira abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. Eso… eso no seria traicionar a la resistencia…Dijo que lo pensaría, pero en verdad no estaba segura. El sol se estaba metiendo así que tubo que regresar. En ese tiempo Ace no le había hablado, ni siquiera estado cerca de ella, no sabía que pensar, pero por una extraña razón no se sentía herida, pero tampoco quería herirlo, ¿Pero y si se molesto por lo de la tarde? Quizá mañana todo volvería a la normalidad. Al llegar la hora de dormir, ni siquiera se despidieron, solo cerraron sus habitaciones y fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente todo estuvo normal, Mira trataba de hablarle, pero Ace se alejaba o se encerraba en su cuarto. Una alarma sonó, Marucho quien se encontraba frente a una enorme pantalla hizo aparecer la imagen de Spectra.

-Dan Kuso, tengo que arreglar…- Se detuvo al hablar, había visto a Dan con la cara aún pintada y este mirando por el rabillo del ojo a todos, risas se escucharon por parte del rubio. –Bueno solo ven a una batalla conmigo, y después dejo que sigas jugando al payaso.

-¡Maldito! No te burles de mí- En ese instante la conversación se corto. Fueron hasta donde indicaba la señal de Spectra. Al llegar, los esperaba comenzando la batalla, y durante esta, el rubio no paraba de observar a Mira, Ace se percató de esto, sabía que eran hermanos, pero el sabía otra cosa… Como siempre, Spectra sacaba antes a su bakugan, asiendo rabiar a Dan. Al acabar.

-Kieth…

-¿Qué me dices?

-De acuerdo, pero solo por eso.

-Claro, no haría que te volvieras en contra de tus amiguitos- Una expresión de duda apareció en el rostro de Mira, pero si era por ello… por esa pequeña cosa… entonces estaría dispuesta a ir con Spectra… Cuándo se dirigían asía el móvil, notaron que Mira no estaba, salieron a buscarla, pero ya no había rastro de ella ni de Spectra. El peliazul gruño y mordió su labio… Ese maldito…


	5. Secretos

=Bakugan no me pertenece= Disfruten y dejen muchos reviews ^^

* * *

><p><em>~ SweetMegu ~<em>

AMOR EN VESTROIA *cap5: Secretos*

Ante lo ocurrido la resistencia comenzó a buscar algún rastro de Spectra, pero todo daba resultado negativo, era como si… se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Ace estaba tan molesto, en su interior podías encontrar sentimientos de cual clase, furia, amor, preocupación, confusión, odio entre otros más, _"Ese miserable de Spectra"_ No paraba de decir en su cabeza mientras mordía su labio, había cumplido con lo que le había dicho, que se llevaría lejos a Mira…

/FLASHBLACK/

(Cap4: _Pero algo en el bolsillo de Mira le hizo separarse de el y caminar lejos, ante la mirada del peleador darkus, quien tomo la pluma y empezó a garabatear en otra hoja.)_

Después de que Mira había acabado de hablar con Spectra, este mando a decirle a la resistencia que esperaba a Dan a tal hora antes de que anocheciera. Partieron, todos habían decidido que era suficiente tortura y los dejaron lavarse la cara a Dan y Marucho, dejando a Ace y Shun en el móvil, pues los demás habían salido a buscar a los vexos, y como Baron quería ver pelear a su "héroe", Mira y Marucho le ayudaban con los movimientos, pues tuvieron que ir. Cansado de esperar, el peleador darkus fue a su habitación, se tumbo en la cama dejando a la vista una carta, _"Quizá sea de Mira"_ Pensó mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía, la leyó. Seguramente la había dejado antes de ir con Dan. La carta decía que lo esperaría en la entrada de un bosque después de que regresara. (Donde Marucho encontró a su bakugan) Vio regresar a los demás, notando que Mira no venia con ellos así que rápidamente fue hasta donde indicaba la carta, pero al llegar Mira no estaba, la buscaba con la mirada hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de el. Se giró mostrando una sonrisa pero de pronto despareció.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿Acaso esperas a alguien más? Quizas… a Mira ¿verdad?- Ace abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, se enfado pues había comprendido las palabras de aquel rubio.

-¡Maldito! ¡Fuiste tu!- Dijo mostrando la carta que llevaba en su mano, el otro comenzó a reír

-Como es posible que no te dieras cuenta de la diferencia de letra, es tu novia y ni siquiera sabes como escribe- Mordió su labio, pero en verdad no la había visto escribir así que en realidad no sabía como era su letra, pero tenia algo más importante que eso.

-¡¿C-como lo sabes?

-Por favor, tengo "oídos" en las paredes. Debí haberme unido a su apuestita, en ese caso hubiera ganado

-Eres un estúpido

-Bueno, eres o no su novio

-¡Que te importa!

-Eso es un no verdad, entonces no te importara escuchar lo que diré de ella- Camino lentamente aparentando irse, pero fue detenido por las palabras de Ace, quien suspiro resignado.

-Lo soy, ¡Ahora dime!

-Ya lo sabia… -Ace sentía que en algún momento lo golpeaba, pero aguanto sus ganas- Bueno, ella se ira conmigo

-¡Explícate!

-Decidió unirse a mí y a mi padre, así que me la llevare MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ- En su voz se notaba… ¿felicidad? -Y era mi deber decirte que lo de ustedes no podría funcionar a muy larga distancia- El peliazul mordió su labio, estaba más que furioso.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mira nunca haría nada como eso!

-Créelo, si no que otra explicación tienes que ella este rara cuando me ve, o que se desaparece por momentos- Ese maldito tenía razón. Uno de sus puños fue directo hasta el pero ya había desaparecido. Volvió al móvil donde Mira se encontraba, actuaba normal. Pero en estos momentos estaba más que confundido, era su novia, debía de creerle, pero temía que si preguntaba, le diría que se iría con su hermano. Mejor prefirió alejarse de ella, aunque esta tratara de hablarle o estar con el, solo la evitaba…

/END FLASH BLACK/

En esos momentos solo quería encontrarlos y partirle la cara a ese rubio estúpido, la encontraría costara lo que costara, por más lejos que se encontrara ese lugar…

(Cuartel de Spectra)

-Querida Mira, su padre la abrazó, la chica solo lo miro con duda, ¿Por qué la abrazaba? Pero de igual forma decidió seguir con esto, no recordaba la última vez que su padre y hermano la habían abrazado, así que lo disfrutaría mientras durara.

-Padre, ¿Para que me llamaste?

-Mira, Kieth y yo hemos decidido alejarnos de los bakugan y nos iremos a vivir juntos como una familia, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos actuando de forma cruel con los bakugan.

-¿De verdad lo dices enserio?

-Por supuesto que si

-Entonces, ¿Volverás a ser mi hermana como antes?- Dijo quitando la mascara que cubría su rostro y lo dejaba ver como era en realidad.

-¡Si Kieth!- Se dirigió a sus brazos con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, fue atrapada en los brazos del mayor. Al fin y al cabo, eso no era traición ¿cierto? Ella seria feliz, y Kieth había dicho que no la haría ponerse en contra de sus amigos, en ese caso, la dejarían verlos. Por ese instante se olvido de Ace, estaba más que feliz…pero ese momento… solo sería efímero.


	6. ¿Un Nuevo Hogar?

=Bakugan no me pertenece= DISFRUTEN y dejen REVIEWS ^^ Gracias.

* * *

><p>AMOR EN VESTROIA *cap6: ¿Un nuevo hogar?<p>

Mira había decidido estar con su padre y su hermano, _"Eso no es traición"_ Se decía a cada momento en su cabeza, quizá no lo era por que no les ayudaría a dañar a los bakugan, pero de igual forma se sentía mal por haber dejado así a sus amigos y no haberles dicho nada, pero como la dejarían visitarlos, entonces se lo diría.

-Vámonos Mira- Le gritó su padre con una maleta en la mano

-Si- Solo se limito a contestar, mientras tomaba su maleta y daba un último vistazo a Vestroia, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo le hacia falta, pero no lograba recordar, bueno, eso no importaba mientras ella fuera feliz, por que esto fue lo que siempre quiso. Se reunió con su padre y Kieth, y atravesando así un portal, de pronto se encontraba en un lugar lleno de nieve. Observo su alrededor, no había más que nieve blanca y altos pinos verdes. Le indicaron una cabaña, esa seria su nueva casa. Entraron, era pequeña, pero era exactamente para los tres. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Era más que feliz, recorrió cada cuarto con gran alegría, mientras que los hombres que la acompañaban le mostraban una sonrisa un poco peculiar…

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?- le pregunto su hermano

-Si- contesto emocionada, se abrigaron y salieron juntos. El paisaje era hermoso… algo frio en su cabeza le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ese Kieth le había arrojado una bola de nieve, comenzó a perseguirlo tratando de cumplir con su venganza helada. Mientras estos dos hermanos jugaban, no muy lejos de ahí una chica de naranja cabello paso, el mayor tomo la mano su hermana y la jaló asía otro lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Kieth?

-Ahora recuerdo que debemos conseguir troncos para la chimenea

-Es verdad, pero por que no escogieron otro lugar, aquí hace demasiado frio.

-Si lo se, pero esto es lo más alejado así que podremos reiniciar nuestra vida como una familia ¿No lo crees?

-Supongo que sí…- Se quedo aún dudando, algo le hacia falta, pero cada vez le importaba menos… Mientras tanto en Vestroia; La resistencia aún seguía buscando alguna señal de Spectra o de Mira, pero todo era en vano, para Ace era más que una pesadilla, aquel estúpido rubio había prometido lo que dijo, pero no lograba entender el por que Mira se había marchado con el, ella es buena como para ayudarles con sus planes malévolos, pero en verdad no tenía idea.

-Spectra se la llevo- Dijo de la nada

-Si Ace, lo sabemos- Respondió Dan

-No me refiero a eso- Se detuvo y los demás lo observaron con curiosidad. –Habló de que el me dijo que se la llevaría lejos, y al parecer cumplió su cometido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Marucho

-Al parecer se entero de que somos pareja y quizá la engaño para llevársela, ¿Pero que tan lejos estarán? ¿Y si la llevo a tu mundo? Es por eso que no obtenemos señal.

-Que malo es tu cuñado…-Dijo tan inocente Baron, asiendo que los demás lo vieran. –Solo decía, bueno, el caso es que tendremos que viajar entonces al mundo del maestro Dan.

-Quizá, ¿Pero y si es una trampa?- Dijo Shun recargado en la pared. –Seguramente sabrá que tú irías por ella, así tal vez aproveche y robe nuestros bakugan.

-Entonces tendría razón, por que yo la encontrare y no dejare que me quite a Persival.

-Te comprendo Ace, pero ahora el caso es el ¿Por qué secuestraria a su propia hermana? Sabemos que no le haría daño, pero debido a esto le seria fácil de manipularla.

-¡Lo tengo!- Exclamó Marucho. –Podre contactar a Alice, solo por unos minutos debido a la distancia, pero le diremos que avise a las chicas si es que algo ocurre. En la pantalla apareció la imagen de Alice.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Alice, Mira desapareció y pensamos que este por allá, podrías avisarle a Runo y Julie que estén al pendiente por sí logran verla.

-Por supuesto que si, aunque me pareció ver…- La conversación había sido cortada, bueno al menos le habían informado.

-Marucho ¿Puedes arreglarlo?- Preguntaba Dan preocupado

-En estos momentos me es imposible

-Ahora solo hay que esperar un poco- Decía Shun tranquilo como siempre

-¡Esperar!

-Ace, eso es lo que podemos hacer por ahora.

-De acuerdo- Termino por decir y salió del cuarto ante la mirada de todos, no podía hacer nada por que no sabía su localización, pero no podía estar quieto. Se acerco a la ventana en la siempre quedaba atrapada observando el cielo. _"Te encontrare" _ resonaba en su cabeza, mientras mordía su labio y buscaba desesperado entre el cielo…


	7. Un encuentro peculiar

=Bakugan no me pertenece= Disculpen la demora, pero entenderán que me he estado moviendo mucho xD  
><strong>O_O Mira y KiethSpectra… ¿Novios y Esposos?** Hahaha, me los confunde esa niña xD ya verán por que xD DISFRUTEN ^^

* * *

><p>AMOR EN VESTROIA *cap7: Un encuentro peculiar*<p>

Al llegar a casa, Mira se sacó el abrigo y fue directo al computador.

-¿Qué haces Mira?

-Veré si puedo contactar a Dan y a los demás- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Me parece bien, hija- Difícilmente le respondió de la misma manera, la chica revisaba varias cosas. El hombre de cabellos iguales a los suyos, jaló el cable que encendía el computador con su píe, tratando de no ser visto por su hija.

-¿Qué? Ya se apago…- Hizo una mueca de enojo. –Bueno, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Que mal, quizá sea en otra ocasión, ¿Por qué no subes tus cosas a tu nueva habitación?

-¡Me parece genial!- Corrió buscando la caja que en su interior traía sus cosas y subirla como su padre le había ordenado. Su cuarto era grande y bastante espacioso, sacó todas las cosas y las ordeno. Wilda observaba desde un mueble, el había visto lo que hizo el profesor Clay, pero y sí le decía a Mira lo sucedido, le arruinaría esa ilusión, pero en verdad no la entendía, solo sabía que ella era muy buena y podía confiar en todos, pero esta vez, se había dejado segar por las verdaderas intenciones de su padre y hermano… Alice llamó a Runo, explicándole lo sucedido. Esta inmediatamente fue con Julie y juntas buscaron algo a normal, viendo un gran "Nada" como respuesta. Por la noche, en ese frío y blanco paisaje, Kieth había salido fuera de la cabaña, ya estaba lejos de su casa, pero por supuesto que no olvidó como regresar…_"Me alegra que seamos una nuevamente una familia" _ aún podía recordar las palabras que tiempo atrás su hermana le dijo cuando lo visito en su habitación, esto prefería olvidarlo completamente, le molestaba que le dijera eso. Pero por una muy extraña razón, dudaba de seguir asiendo todo esto. Al no darse cuenta Tropezó y calló hincado en la nieve, aprovecho y se acomodo cruzando sus piernas mirando fijo al cielo llenó de estrellas. Bueno, sabía que hería a su hermana, pero tampoco iba a abandonar a su padre ni mucho menos a esos planes tan perfectos… Al notar que alguien le miraba desde lejos, se giró y observo a la chica pelinaranja, y no, no hablo de su hermana. No podía ser, lo habían descubierto, ya tenía el gusto de conocerla, bueno solo de vista, por aquella vez que siguió a la resistencia junto a sus secuaces… La chica se acercó hasta el con una expresión muy extraña. No se altero, pero estaba atento por palabras que le fuera a decir, pero el sabía de que manera hacerla callar…

-Hola- Le dio una sonrisa, el rubio quedo perplejo ante esto, ¿Qué pasaba? Se hacia la tonta o solo quería engañarlo para decirle su plan…

-Eh… Hola

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Se sentó frente a el, el chico dudo por un momento pero se atrevió a hablar.

-Kieth

-¿Kieth? Que nombre tan interesante- No se había dado cuenta de que era Spectra por que no traía su típico traje y máscara que lo destacaba.

-Eso creo. ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

-Alice… ¿Te acabas de mudar por aquí cierto? No es muy común por estos lados, mayormente las personas viven en la ciudad que hay cerca de aquí.

-Si, eso lo sabemos, pero nos pareció un buen lugar

-Ya veo, ¿De donde vienes?

-De… Japón ¿No se nota?- Mostró un poco de sequedad al pronunciar las últimas tres palabras.

-Cierto, disculpa.

-Aja, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues solo vengo a pasear, ¡Ya recuerdo!

-¿Qué?

-Hoy en la mañana te vi- Kieth se sorprendió

-¿Así?

-Si, ibas con… ¿Tu novia?- Quedo con la misma expresión, ¿Novia? ¿Encerio? Se reía en su interior- Vi que estaban tomados de la mano- Valla que esta niña era tonta, no por tomar la mano de alguien del sexo opuesto significa que ya es tu pareja… Pero por suerte no había reconocido a Mira, pues ya se habían conocido también, pero mantendría su identidad oculta.

-Si…Eh… Ella vive conmigo y mi padre

-¡Ah! Así que es tu esposa…- El rubio mostro un ligero sonrojo, ¡Pero que cosas decía! Creo que estaba hablando de más, pero las cosas que tenía que hacer para no arruinar nada

-Eh… Si, claro…

-Espero que no se moleste

-Se que no lo hará

-Bueno, debo irme, un gusto conocerte Kieth- Sonrió y se levantó para marcharse entre los árboles. Estaba seguro, era increíble que no lo reconociera, pero mientras no abriera la boca, todo estaba mejor. Siguió el ejemplo de la chica y se fue directo a su casa.


	8. ¿Amable?

=Bakugan no me pertenece=

* * *

><p>AMOR EN VESTROIA *Cap8: ¿Amable?<p>

Al día siguiente, se escucho el llamado a la puerta. Kieth no había dormido mucho, estaba investigando sobre su plan, así que fue a atenderla.

-¡Ah! Alice- Dijo como lo más normal -¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

-Sabes que no hay muchas personas viviendo por aquí ¿Cierto?

-Ahh sii… ¿Y a que has venido?

-Bueno, quería ver si… ¿Ella es tu esposa?- Le dijo dando un vistazo al interior de la casa, Kieth abrió sus ojos y volteo rápidamente, ¿Lo habían descubierto?... Pero para su suerte, Mira había salido de bañarse y se secaba el pelo con la toalla, ocultando así su cabello, era por eso que Alice no la reconoció. Suspiro aliviado y regreso la vista a Alice.

-Ahh… Si…- Contesto rodando los ojos.

-Bien, entonces ella te agradecería que fueras por las compras- Le mostro una sonrisa y Kieth asintió, saliendo fuera con ella. Lo llevo hasta el mercado, había muchos puestos, la chica compraba cosas para la comida, algo tan peculiar, fue que Kieth se ofreció a ayudarle con las bolsas e incluso llevarla hasta su casa.

-En verdad no tenías por que hacer esto

-Descuida, tu eres una niña y debo acompañarte no es así

-Si, gracias- Sonrió. –Se que no debería preguntar, pero también note que tu "esposa" se ve como de mi edad y tu estas bastante joven.- Le miro dudosa, Kieth solo se tenso, si lo descubría, llamaría a esa molesta resistencia y arruinaría todo…

-No, no es eso, es que es algo bajita, y si soy joven, pero ya sabes que el amor no tiene edad…- ¡¿Que dijo que? Casi vomitaba, esa "mocosa" le asía decir idioteces.

-Si tienes razón- Al traer varias cosas pesadas, Alice dejo pasar a Kieth, aparte este se había ofrecido. Le dijo que descansara un poco y le sirvió una bebida. Miraba por todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-nada, es que es bastante acogedora

-Gracias…

-Creo que debo irme- Se propuso a salir pero calló de repente.

-¡Kieth! ¿Qué paso?

-Me siento algo mal

-No te preocupes, vamos, te daré una pastilla- En lo que Alice le ayudaba a pararse, los cabellos rubios cubrían la mirada de Kieth, destacando así, una malévola sonrisa… Al levantarse, Alice se perdió a través de un pasillo, siendo el rubio quien la siguiera, pero al no saber donde se encontraba, fue directo hasta la puerta más cercana, pretendía entrar, pero fue llamado por una voz femenina.

-¿Que haces Kieth?

-Te vine a buscar, creí que estabas aquí abajo

-Ah no, ahí es el laboratorio de mi abuelo

-¿Laboratorio?

-Eh… Algo así.

-¿Alice ya llegaste?- Le preguntó un anciano desde adentro del cuarto

-¡Si abuelo! Ven, ayer le comente que teníamos vecinos- Una expresión de molestia se formo en su rostro, no quería que los fueran a visitar y vieran a Mira… Le presento anciano, se miraba tan sorprendido por todas las maquinas a su alrededor, ya las había visto en algún momento, pero no con tanta libertad, había visto no muy lejos de ahí el portal, no esperaba la hora para irse, o si no, en cualquier momento la resistencia saldría de ahí. El abuelo de Alice, lo observo muy atento y comenzó a explicarle, Kieth también dio su opinión acerca de esa tecnología, pero al parecer no se notaba malo si no preocupado… Por otro lado, Alice pensaba, en que suerte tendría su "esposa", teniendo a alguien tan listo y apuesto a su lado, pero ella solo era una niña, no podría enamorarse de alguien como el, siendo este mucho mayor. De igual forma, ya había alguien existen en su corazón, pero para su mala suerte, solo la trataba como una hermana… Más tarde, Kieth regresó a su "casa", siendo recibido por una no tan vista sonrisa, por parte de su padre, solo asintió.

-¡Mira!- Se escucho de la nada una no muy familiar voz masculina, fueron hasta un cuarto en donde, la chica ya mencionada estaba frente al computador con sus amigos en vestroia, se acercaron sigilosamente para no ser vistos por la cámara. – ¡¿Dónde Estas? ¡Te hemos estado buscando!- Le dijo Dan


	9. Tú

**=Bakugan no me pertenece=** ¡DISCULPEN MI DEMORA! Verán que este lunes entre a clases y ufff… ya sabran la historia XD, quizá suba un capitulo a la semana, pero no estoy del todo segura. Ahora si, no los distraigo más y DISFRUTEN ^^

**Yukistar: ** Si, el plan no le salió tan bien, aparte de que Dan esta hablando con Mira, pronto los descubrirán de verdad… ¡Muajaja! Gracias por el REVIEW ^^

* * *

><p>AMOR EN VESTROIA *cap9: Tú*<p>

_- ¡¿Dónde Estas? ¡Te hemos estado buscando!- Le dijo Dan_

-Dan, chicos, estoy bien, me encuentro en…- Al igual que la conversación de Alice, esta fue interrumpida, por una extraña razón quería ver a alguien pero no tenía ni la menor idea…

-¿Q-Que pasa hija?- El profesor Clay se noto nervioso.

-Esto siempre se corta o se apaga,

-La arreglare- Le dijo poniendo sus manos en la silla para que la chica se levantara.

-Gracias- Terminó y se fue a su habitación. Quería dormir un rato, pero no logro conseguirlo. Seguía sintiendo ese molesto sentimiento, ¡Que rayos era! La luna ya se podía notar en lo alto, así que terminó por dormirse no tan pacíficamente. Rayos débiles del sol entraban por la ventana, esquivando las partes sin cubrir por la cortina y darle en la cara, asiéndola despertar. Puso su mano tratando de detener los molestos rayos de color naranja. Dio un largo suspiro, mientras se acomodaba y observaba fijamente al techo _"Ace" _ Se escucho en su cabeza de la nada, se sorprendió levantándose rápidamente. ¿Ace? ¡Es verdad! El era su motivo, por esta falsa felicidad no lo recordaba, igual de la nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, lo extrañaba demasiado. De pronto las lágrimas se convirtieron en sonrisa, al recordar esos bellos momentos que había tenido junto a el. Volvió a recostarse tratando de soñar esos recuerdos. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, en su interior anhelaba volver a verlo y sentir sus cálidos labios, no podía con tanta presión, ¿Qué haría? En estos momentos ella era feliz, pero también necesitaba de la felicidad del amor ¿O no? Se levanto vistiéndose e ir asía el espejo, en donde comenzó a cepillar su no tan largo cabello de color naranja. Por reflejo sus dedos fueron en busca de sus labios, recordando a Ace, asiendo que un sonrojo se notara en sus mejillas. Decidida corrió hasta donde estaba su padre, pero al encontrarse en el marco de la puerta se oculto, ambos estaban viendo algo en la computadora, no podía distinguir pues Kieth le estorbaba. Se armo de valor y les hablo entrando a la habitación

-Padre- Ambos voltearon rápidamente minimizando la ventana del computador.

-¿Qué ocurre Mira?

-Quiero volver a Vestroia- Se sorprendieron

-¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso que no te gusta estar con nosotros?

-Si, es solo que extraño a mis amigos

-Pero hija…

-Kieth me prometió que me llevaría- El profesor miro a su hijo mayor

-Claro que lo hice, no tenemos nada en contra de ellos, ¿Qué te parece si por la tarde te llevo?

-¡Si! Gracias- Corrió a abrazarlos, en el rostro de ambos hombres no se notaba ninguna expresión. -¿Puedo llevarles algo?

-Por supuesto

-Bien, entonces me voy- Sonrió y fue directo a la cocina, dejándolos solos.

-Tonto, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Tenía que confiar en nosotros ¿O no?

-En eso tienes razón

-Aparte fue fácil, es una ilusa

-No digas eso de tu hermana

-Lo es, ¿O me lo vas a negar?- No obtuvo respuesta alguna, el pelinaranja con gafas se giro nuevamente al computador, abriendo nuevamente la ventana, en donde se podía apreciar un plano de un portal, que extraño, ese portal era idéntico al que tenía el abuelo de Alice…


	10. Traicion

**=Bakugan no me pertenece= ** ¡Devuelta a mi computadora! Ya que se había descompuesto, TwT soy tan feliz XD en fin, disfruten ^^

**YUKISTAR: **Aquí la conti y ya veras que traman ^^, muchas gracias por el review :D

* * *

><p>AMOR EN VESTROIA *cap10: Traicion*<p>

Mira se había preparado para ir a vestroia como su hermano le había prometido, seguramente el portal se "dañaría" misteriosamente, pero por esta vez, pura casualidad y mala suerte se descompuso de verdad, aprovechando esto, Clay y Kieth lograron contactar a la resistencia atreves de un holograma. Todos estaban perplejos, como podía ser que Mira les estuviese ayudando, Ace hizo miles de cosas al holograma, siendo estas en vano. Solo podían ver la imagen, más no escuchar lo que pasaba. Alguien tocó a la puerta de la familia Clay, Mira mientras revisaba el portal, que los demás lo entendían para mal, gritó que pasaran, siendo Alice quien entrara por la puerta y la resistencia casi desmayada por la sorpresa de que su amiga también les estuviese "ayudando". Los hombres de la casa reaccionaron rápidamente, ¡¿Pero que rayos había hecho Mira? Su padre la volteo antes de que viera a la otra chica y llevándosela lejos, mientras que Kieth la recibió con algo de fastidio en la cara.

-¡Alice!- Grito Shun en vano

-Tranquilo, ¿Pero que estará asiendo ahí?- :Dan:

-No lo se, pero al parecer no se ve enojada ni nada por el estilo- :Marucho:- Pusieron más atención al holograma, y pudieron notar que cuando la chica pelinaranja abrió la puerta, apareció un blanco paisaje…

-¡Están en Moscú!- Gritaron todos al unisonó, Shun golpeo del coraje el holograma y este desapareció, asiendo que todos lo miraran por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡¿Qué? Al menos sabemos donde están

-Si, pero ahora no obtendremos más información, de igual forma, tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible.- Todos asintieron, Marucho se dirigió frente al computador tecleando botones lo más rápido que sus dedos podían. Con el abuelo de Alice, este recibió una señal de vestroia, aceptándola y asiendo funcionar el portal, comenzó a brillar, esperando que no explotara y los amigos de su nieta llegaran a salvo. Tenían razón, que cuando piensas algo malo lo atraes más… Pues el portal si exploto… Comenzó a reconstruirlo nuevamente mientras buscaba las piezas habían salido volando.

-¿Qué ocurre padre?

-Es que quería que me ayudaras a revisar esto, pero recordé que no importaba.- La chica le miro extrañada. Pero le dio igual y se dirigió nuevamente al pequeño portal.

-¿Quién era Kieth?

-Un vendedor, sabes, no tienes por que gritar que pasen cuando no sabes quien es

-Si lo se, disculpa, pero ¿Ya esta listo?

-Aún no, me temo que no iras

-Que mal, pero puedo esperar

-Claro…- Contesto dudoso mientras iba a reunirse con su padre, cuchichearon por unos minutos y ambos bajaron al sótano. Donde había un portal muy parecido al del abuelo de Alice. El portal que traerá los bakugan computarizados al mundo de los peleadores, trayendo destrucción, este era su maléfico plan para gobernar este mundo. Lo encendieron y comenzó a brillar con una luz intensa. El abuelo de Alice ya había terminado el portal, encendiéndolo nuevamente, pero esta vez con la mentalidad de que funcionara. Cumpliéndose la predicción, un nuevo portal apareció frente a los peleadores que entraron en el. Pero algo no andaba bien, podían ver como bakugan en forma de esfera pasaban a lado de ellos. Ambos portales comenzaron a sobrecargarse, varios bakugan eran atrapados por Kieth, pero con lo que no contaban era que tendría que atrapar algo mucho más pesado… Una luz más intensa brillo frente a ellos, asiendo que cerraran los ojos y desaparecieran de la vista de los demás. Shun y Marucho salieron disparados asía un rubio que los miraba sorprendido, derribándolo y cayendo al suelo. Los aventó lejos del el, y al estar inconscientes, los amarró en sillas, muy lejos de cosas que pudieran usar para desatarse, después de todo, no era tan tonto como para dejarlos escapar… Alice miraba detrás de su abuelo, mientras tres chicos junto con varios bakugan salieron del portal.

-¡Dan!- Grito y se acercó a ellos

-¿Alice? Creí que estabas del lado de Spectra- La chica se sorprendió

-¿Spectra esta aquí? ¿Y los demás?

-Es verdad, quizá no pudieron pasar por el portal. :Ace:

-Si, ¿No lo recuerdas? Estuviste en su casa- No obtuvo respuesta. –El rubio…

-¡¿Kieth?

-¡Exacto! ¿Acaso no sabías?

-No, yo creí que era bueno…

-No lo es, ¿Entonces no has visto a Mira con el?

-No, ni siquiera sabía que ella esta aquí…- Dejo de hablar y su rostro expreso terror y un ligero sonrojo.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Alice?

-E-entonces… ¡Es incesto!- Todos se sorprendieron, el peliazul se esperaba lo peor… "_ME__ la llevare MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ…"_


	11. ¿La familia o el amor?

**=Bakugan no me pertenece=  
><strong>Sin nada de time XD pero ya me ven por aquí, les dejo el Summary para que se den una idea jaja. DISFRUTEN ^^ y ¡FELIZ 16 DE SEPTIEMBRE! (atrasado XD) ¡Que viva México! XD  
><em>Ace y Mira se enamoran, todo esta bien hasta que Spectra los separara y todo por un plan malevolo junto a el padre de ambos, el profesor Clay. Y como consecuencia, Alice se vera involucrada en este plan. <span>Al final, renunciara al amor para protegerlo…<span>_

* * *

><p>AMOR EN VESTROIA *cap11: ¿La familia o el amor?*<p>

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por que lo dices?

-Bueno, Spectra o Kieth me dijo que era su esposa...- Todos pusieron cara de horror, la pesadilla de Ace se había hecho realidad, pues las palabras que Spectra utilizó aquella vez, ¿habrían sido por que ama a su hermana? ¡NO! Pero que estupideces pensaba.

-¡ESPOSA!

-Quizás por esto se la llevo- Dijo Baron con seriedad

-No lo creo, Mira aún sigue siendo menor de edad…

-¡Maldita sea! Yo mejor voy a buscarla, con ustedes uno nunca resuelve nada…- Camino Ace más que furioso, pero en uno de sus pasos, resbaló con algo y cayó al suelo. –Ahora que- Se sentó y reviso con que se había tropezado, recogiendo una pequeña esfera, si, no había duda de que era un bakugan.

-¿Pero que esta asiendo aquí? Al parecer no son nuestros.

-¡Oigan chicos!- Llamó Baron desde atrás de ellos. –Aquí también hay más- Se acercaron, encontrándose con muchos bakugan de un color negro y plateado, el abuelo de Alice comenzó a revisar uno, se le asía muy extraño que este tipo de bakugan existiera en este mundo. Todos guardaron silencio…

-¡Spectra!- Gritaron al unisonó. Un estornudo se escucho no muy lejos de ahí…

-Maldito clima- Gruñó Kieth, quien junto a su padre, trataban de localizar a los demás bakugan que no habían logrado pasar, en cambio les trajeron a un niñato rico y un ninja emo. (XD) ¡Esperen! ¿Dije rico? ¡Si! Claro que lo dije, en ese caso, Kieth y el Prof Clay podrían pedir un buen rescate, aunque en ese momento no les interesaba el dinero, tan solo ansiaban la dominación de este mundo. Por una extraña razón, Wilda presenciaba a más bakugan, brinco desde la mesa de la cocina donde Mira comía, logrando así llamar su atención y rodar, siendo seguido por la pelinaranja quien repetía su nombre para hacer que parara, lo cual no logró y guió hasta el cuarto donde se suponía que era el sótano.

-Oye Wilda, espera.

-Guarda silencio Mira- La chica obedeció y miró al interior de la habitación recogiendo al bakugan. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, no podía creer que su familia aún siguiera siendo malvada, dándose cuenta de que sus amigos Shun y Marucho se encontraban atados. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de llorar…? _Tal vez por que eres una ilusa y creíste que de verdad cambiarían._ Se dijo a sí misma. Apretó los ojos para detener las lágrimas que deseaban salir, en cambio, se adentro a la habitación tratando de no ser vista por ambos hombres.  
>Alice guió a Dan, Ace y Baron hasta la casa de Kieth, pero en el camino, los bakugan que habían caído junto a ellos, pasaron volando bastante cerca, casi a hacerles daño. Mientras que Kieth abría una ventana dejando entrar a todos esos bakugan, pero su rostro mostró enfado mordiendo su labio al ver que la resistencia se acercaba a la casa. Apresuró a su padre y este activo a todos los bakugan que no habían llegado a ese lugar, esparciéndolos en diferentes partes del mundo donde se efectuaran batallas bakugan. De pronto, la casa se vio rodeada por un campo bakugan. Miraron a sus espaldas, encontrándose con la resistencia y Drago.<p>

- ¡Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer!- Les gritó Kieth colocándose su máscara.

-¡Lo mismo decimos!

-¡¿Dónde esta Mira?- Gritó Ace interrumpiendo a Dan

-¡Ahh! Que sorpresa verte cuñadito…- El peliazul gruñó molesto. -¿Qué no la vieron cuando entraron?- Hubo un silencio de respuesta. -¿No?... Entonces se escondió para no ver ¡sus horribles caras!- Terminó para llamar a su bakugan y así comenzar una batalla. Mientras que los demás se dirigían a desatar a sus amigos, siendo detenidos por el Prof Clay.

-¡Kieth! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Valla Alice, con que abusaste de mi "amistad" y los trajiste hasta aquí

-¡¿Amistad? Eso te lo preguntaría a ti.

-Por favor, no podría a ver logrado todo esto sin tú ayuda.- Abrió sus ojos, pues al a ver confiado en él le dio todo un "tour" por el laboratorio de su abuelo, se enojo bastante, cosa muy rara en ella, y comenzó a ventarle cosa que encontrara, asiendo que Spectra se distrajera y su bakugan perdiera regresándolo a su forma de esfera. Acorralándolo a él y a su padre frente al portal, con Drago a punto de atacarlos.

-¡Basta!- Todos voltearon a ver a la proveniente de la palabra. Mira estaba parada detrás de una máquina, por algún motivo no dejaba de mirar asía un punto fijo donde un peliazul se encontraba. Caminó hasta llegar frente a los de su misma sangre y abrir los brazos en forma de escudo, siendo su cabello el que cubriera su mirada.

-Pero, Mira…¿Qué haces? Ellos son malos- Le dijo Dan tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-Lo se, pero después de todo… Son mi familia…- Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de las sombras que producía el cabello color naranjo de la chica. Girándose y abrazar rápidamente a su padre y hermano, ante la mirada preocupada y perpleja de sus amigos… _En realidad estarías dispuesta a renunciar al amor para proteger a la persona que amas, dejando todo lo bello… por una persona mala que es de tú misma sangre…_


	12. Lágrimas falsas

**=Bakugan no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>AMOR EN VESTROIA *cap12: Lágrimas falsas*<p>

_En realidad estarías dispuesta a renunciar al amor para proteger a la persona que amas, dejando todo lo bello… por una persona mala que es de tú misma sangre…_  
><span>¡Ja! Mira estaría más que loca para dejar atrás el amor de Ace…<span>

Se separó de ambos hombres, apuntándoles con un control. Nadie comprendía esa escena, hasta cuando apretó un botón y el portal se encendió, jalando con un fuerte viento al prof Clay y a Kieth, arrastrando con ellos a todos los bakugan, convirtiéndolos en esfera. Mira estaba frente al portal, su cabello volaba al igual que sus lágrimas, pero en ningún momento su mirada dejo de estar cubierta, aunque podía apreciar como su padre y hermano luchaban para salir de ahí. Ace corrió asía ella, la abrazó y se hincaron en el piso, cubriéndola así de que también fuera tragada por el portal.  
>A los pocos minutos el viento se acabo, todos estaban a salvo, con los cabellos alborotados, pero a salvo…<br>Mira aún seguía siendo protegida por Ace, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, el peliazul se preocupo un poco, y antes de que dijera su nombre para hacerla que lo encarara, ella alzó la vista con una gran sonrisa, una, llena de felicidad, ¿Pero que con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos? Entre sus dedos mostró una pequeña botellita con gotas para los ojos, Ace quedo sorprendido, ve veían tan reales, pero, le alegraba que su amada no estuviese triste. Tanto tiempo sin besarla se le hacía una eternidad, Y entonces¿Qué esperaba ahora? La besó, siendo correspondido en una forma de ansiedad, pero nunca dejó de ser tierno. Se miraron a los ojos con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas "_Es mi familia, pero, ni loca dejo a mi Ace"_ Se recordó en la mente y sonrió abiertamente. La abrazó con mucha más fuerte, pero con delicadeza, ante esto, Mira soltó la botellita para abrazarlo mucho mejor, está rodo hasta llegar a los pies de Alice, quien cepillaba con sus dedos su largo cabello naranja al estar todo alborotado. La observó por unos segundo y se agachó a recogerla, dirigiendo su vista asía donde había provenido, dedicando unos segundos a la parejita que se abrazaba. Reconoció una voz no muy lejos de su espalda y miró por su hombro. Shun estaba terminando de ser desatado por Dan y los demás.  
>Dio una pequeña sonrisa y apretó la botellita por encima de sus ojos.<p>

-¡Shun!- Gritó y caminó asía el nombrado, quien se sonrojo y extendió sus brazos para que la chica entrara en ellos. –Me alegra que estes bien-

-Alice, no tienes por que llorar- En su bello rostro se dibujo una sonrisa estúpida viendo como la pelinaranja "lloraba".

-Pero, estaba tan preocupada por ti

-Pero ya estoy aquí junto… a ti…- Levantó su cara y con sus dedos limpió el camino que las "lágrimas" habían dejado, abrazándola. Ace miró a la pareja.

-Oye Shun…- Susurró. Alice se dio cuenta y pego su dedo a su labio, indicándole que guardara silencio, el peliazul asintió con la cabeza para después echarse a reír, tomando la mano de Mira…  
>Ace, Baron y Mira se colocaron frente al portal, despidiéndose de sus amigos y así entrando en el para llegar a Vestroia…<p>

Por otra parte, el prof Clay, admiraba desde la puerta el cuarto que había ocupado su hija mientras se quedaba en el laboratorio. Por debajo de las sabanas observo un muy pequeño bulto, la levantó y se encontró con una libreta. Salió de ahí observando detenidamente cada página, donde había muy bellos dibujos, algunos eran escenas donde estaban sus amigos, otros de los bakugan, pero uno que le llamó la atención fue el dibujo del peleador darkus y en la esquina decía _"Te amo Ace…"_  
>Ha la siguiente hoja, había un corazón también con un <em><span>"Te amo demasiado Mira…" <span>_(cap4)  
>El profesor Clay se detuvo a un lado de su hijo, quien observaba los planos fallidos del portal.<p>

-Nos traicionó por ese chico, ¿No es así?- Spectra solo hizo un sonido en forma de asentimiento, asiendo bola el papel y tirándolo en el bote de basura, alejándose de ahí. –Después de todo… así es mi hija…- Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro y depositó la libreta en el mismo bote.

* * *

><p><strong>:N<strong>otas **D**e la **A**utora**:**

**·Bakugan no me pertenece, es dirigido por Mitsuo Hashimoto–sempai. Esto solo es un fanfic sin fines de lucro ni cosas por el estilo.**

**·**Si Bakugan fuera mio, los personajes de Vestroia saldrían en todas las temporadas, abría notorio aceXmira, aliceXshun, incluso abría un poquito de yaoi xD.

~ SweetMegu ~

¡Hola! Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, agradezco enormemente aquellas personitas que me enviaron sus reviews que me animaron a seguir. Espero verlos en otro fic, mientras tanto, sigan leyendo mis demás locos fic´s ;D Dudas, Comentarios, Sugerencias, todo es bienvenido. ¡Saludos!


End file.
